There has been known a technique in which, in a centrifugal acceleration test system of an oscillation unit using a crystal unit, an electromagnetic wave is broadcast at an oscillation frequency of the oscillation unit from a transmitting antenna formed in the oscillation unit and is received to measure the oscillation frequency. In the centrifugal acceleration test system, the oscillation unit includes an oscillation stage (oscillation circuit) having a crystal unit, an interference amplification stage having a buffer amplifier, a transmission amplification stage having a power amplifier, and a transmitting antenna. The transmitting antenna is formed outside the oscillation stage having the crystal unit.
However, in the above-described configuration, since the transmission antenna is formed outside the crystal unit, the oscillation unit needs to include components other than the crystal unit, which may result in an increase in the size of the oscillation unit.
The following is a reference document.    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-092544.